A Friend in Need
by whathobertie
Summary: Doch als er um die Ecke bog, hörte er noch etwas anderes. Es klang wie die Laute eines Menschen und er blieb stehen, um herauszufinden, wo sie herkamen. Gen, Allgemein, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Companion.


**TITEL:** A Friend in Need**  
GENRE:** Allgemein**  
CHARAKTERE:** House**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 750**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Doch als er um die Ecke bog, hörte er noch etwas anderes. Es klang wie die Laute eines Menschen und er blieb stehen, um herauszufinden, wo sie herkamen.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #090: Companion

* * *

House rüttelte beharrlich an dem Automaten, doch seine Münze blieb verwunden und der heißersehnte Schokoriegel ebenso. Er schaute sich auf dem leeren Gang um, doch niemand war zu sehen und der Hausmeister hatte seine Schicht schon längst beendet. Und das gerade jetzt, wo er alles für diesen verdammten Schokoriegel gegeben hätte. Auch ein letzter Hieb seines Stocks gegen den Automaten half nichts.

Missmutig ging er zurück zu seinem Büro. Sein Stock hinterließ die komischsten Geräusche auf dem spiegelblank geputzten Fußboden und House wünschte sich, er würde endlich Ruhe geben. Doch als er um die Ecke bog, hörte er noch etwas anderes. Es klang wie die Laute eines Menschen und er blieb stehen, um herauszufinden, wo sie herkamen.

Es wurde lauter und House ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Wimmern. Es klang wie ein Wimmern.

Vor den Glasscheiben eines Patientenzimmers blieb er stehen. Im Bett darin—vom hellen Licht des Vollmondes beleuchtet—konnte er eine zierliche Person ausmachen. Ein kahler Kopf ragte unter der bis ganz nach oben gezogenen Bettdecke hervor, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf und ab bebte.

House sah sich wieder auf dem Gang um, doch keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Das Licht der Nachtschwesternstation fiel zwar schwach um die Ecke, doch er ging stattdessen zur Tür und schob sie vorsichtig auf.

Durch das Geräusch der gleitenden Tür aufgeschreckt, bewegte sich die Bettdecke und ein kleiner Kopf kam zum Vorschein. Große Augen blickten House fragend an und im Mondlicht sah er, dass sie feucht glänzten.

Stumm kam House näher und nahm die Krankenakte von der Bettkante. Die Augen der kleinen Patientin folgten seinen Bewegungen. Er blätterte durch die Seiten und versuchte im faden Licht etwas zu erkennen.

"Bist du Arzt?", fragte sie mit verstopfter Nase und wischte sie am Ärmel ihres Nachthemds ab.

House sah kurz zu ihr und dann wieder auf die Akte. "Hausmeister."

Eine dicke Träne rollte ihr über die Wange. "Ich habe Angst", sagte sie leise.

House reagierte nicht—doch ein nervöses Zucken seines linken Mundwinkels verriet, dass er sie gehört hatte—und blätterte zur nächsten Seite der Akte.

Ihr Weinen wurde wieder lauter und House sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Bettdecke auf und ab bewegte. Immer im unregelmäßigen Rhythmus der erstickten Sorgen des kleinen Mädchens.

Die Krankenakte wieder ans Bett gehängt, starrte House einen Moment lang auf den Knäuel aus Bettdecke, Kissen und Mensch, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Sein Stock machte wieder die eigenartigsten Geräusche auf dem gebohnerten Flur und nach und nach wurde das Wimmern so leise, dass er es nicht mehr hören konnte.

Er holte sein Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche und steckte den richtigen Schlüssel in das Schloss der Tür, die nicht zu seinem Büro führte, aber in einen anderen vertrauten Raum. Dann orientierte er sich für ein paar Sekunden in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

Sie schob die Bettdecke wieder ein Stück zurück und sah den großen Mann mit dem Stock an der Tür stehen—imposant, bedrohlich. Er machte ihr Angst und in einem Anfall von Panik verschwand sie wieder unter der schützenden Decke, als er das Zimmer betrat.

Er kam näher—sie konnte seinen Stock auf dem Fußboden hören—und sie machte sich so klein, wie sie nur konnte. Er würde ihr nicht helfen, er würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen, ihr weh tun wie alle hier.

Ein kleiner Stups an ihrer Schulter ließ sie erzittern und ihren Atem beschleunigen.

"Hey", hörte sie ihn sagen, doch sie hatte nicht vor, unter ihrem Schutzwall hervorzukriechen.

Sein Stock tippte zweimal auf dem Boden auf und sein Finger stieß noch einmal ihre Schulter an—

bestimmt aber nicht so, dass es weh tat. Sie schluchzte laut, als sie ängstlich versuchte Luft in ihre Lungen zu pressen.

"Hey, ich tu dir nichts."

_Das sagen sie alle._

"Ich hab was mitgebracht."

Sie verharrte in ihrer Position.

"Aber ich kann es auch wieder mitnehmen", sagte er und klang ein bisschen enttäuscht.

Das machte sie neugierig und vorsichtig lugte sie unter der Bettdecke hervor. Seine blauen Augen sahen im Licht des Mondes bedrohlich auf sie hinunter und sie wollte sich gerade wieder verstecken, als er ihr etwas entgegen hielt.

"Hier."

Die Knopfaugen eines großen, braunen Teddybärs sahen sie an. Sein weißer Kittel leuchtete im Mondlicht und eine kleine Stickerei darauf sagte: _'Dr. Wilson'_.

Sie starrte auf den Teddy und dann zu dem eigenartigen Mann hinauf. Er nickte und zögernd nahm sie ihm den Teddy aus der Hand. Sie schlang ihre beiden kleinen Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an ihren Körper.

Der große Mann mit dem lauten Stock war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen, schneller als er überhaupt gekommen war.

**ENDE**


End file.
